sweet spot
by shirocchin
Summary: "Apa yang terjadi jika aku menyentuh ekormu, Ojiro?"


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Sweet Spot © shirocchin**

**Shinsou Hitoshi x Mashirao Ojiro**

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku menyentuh ekormu, Ojiro?"

Shinsou Hitoshi melontarkan pertanyaan itu sebanyak empat kali—didorong oleh rasa penasaran saat melihat bagian ekor Mashirao Ojiro yang besar bergerak-gerak mengusir nyamuk yang mengincar salah satu bagian tubuh sensitifnya. Ojiro bukannya tidak mendengar, ia hanya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Shinsou yang tidak penting.

Shinsou menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah Ojiro yang sepi. Kedua orang tua Ojiro ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Ojiro tidak marah, ia sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Membuat makan malam sendiri dengan bahan seadanya. Jika sedang malas memasak, Ojiro akan berlari menuju _konbini_ terdekat untuk membeli makanan kemasan yang tinggal santap. Tapi dengan keberadaan Shinsou Hitoshi yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, Ojiro merasa tak perlu khawatir dengan urusan perut karena pemuda berambut ungu dengan sigap akan membuatkan masakan kesukaan Ojiro.

"Hei, aku bertanya. Berhenti mengabaikanku, Ojiro. Aku ke mari karena kau bilang kau tak ingin menghabiskan malam minggu sendirian." Rambut ungu Shinsou turun, menjuntai, membuat penampilannya berbeda dari hari-hari biasa. Shinsou baru saja mandi. Ojiro bisa mencium aroma shampo miliknya di rambut Shinsou. Fakta itu membuat kedua pipinya merona sekilas.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting."

Ojiro sibuk membolak-balik _manga_. Telentang di atas kasur, sedikit mengeluh saat Shinsou ikut bergabung membuat tubuh Ojiro mau tak mau harus bergeser. Ojiro bisa melihat perubahan bentuk tubuh kekasihnya dari hari ke hari. Saat masih kelas 1, tubuh Shinsou tidak sebesar sekarang. Besar bukan dalam artian gemuk, melainkan lebih kekar, berisi, dan lebih tegap.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku akan mencari jawabannya sendiri." Tangan Shinsou bergerak untuk menyentuh ekor Ojiro, namun pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ lebih cepat. Ekor miliknya melesat, menampar wajah Shinsou—tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat pemuda pemilik _quirk_ cuci otak mengaduh pelan.

"Jangan coba-coba, Shinsou. Aku ingin menikmati malam mingguku dengan tenang. Kenapa kau tidak main _game_ saja?"

"Kau menginginkan ketenangan tapi mengundangku ke mari. Kinerja otakmu sungguh tak sinkron. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat suka mengganggu pacar manisku dan membuatnya kesal." Shinsou terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah Ojiro.

"A-apa katamu? Kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku. Ayolah, Ojiro. Biarkan aku menyentuh ekormu sekali saja. Kita sudah melakukan banyak _skinship_ mulai dari pelukan, ciuman, bahkan aku _hampir_ memasukimu—_shit_, kau tak perlu memelototiku seperti itu. Aku seorang _gentleman_, kau minta untuk menunda seks sampai kau siap, dan aku menuruti permintaanmu. Jika mau, aku bisa saja langsung menyerangmu. Aku menahannya karena aku terlalu menyukaimu dan tak ingin menyakitimu."

Sangat jarang mendengar seorang Shinsou Hitoshi bicara panjang lebar. Tapi, saat awal pertemuan mereka, sudah bisa ditebak jika Shinsou adalah sosok yang pandai bicara, gemar memprovokasi. Kebiasaan itu masih ada meski frekuensinya sudah tak sesering dulu.

"Shinsou, apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menyentuhnya?" Ojiro meletakkan bacaannya. Tubuhnya bergerak, menghapus jarak yang semula tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Ekor miliknya bergerak-gerak lembut—hampir seperti menggoda. Jika Ojiro adalah anjing betina, mungkin ekor yang bergerak adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa ia minta dikawini oleh sang jantan detik ini juga.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi itu, Ojiro. Aku bisa hilang kendali." Shinsou menyeringai.

Biasanya seseorang yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menginap di rumah atau apartemen pacar mereka akan berakhir dengan pergulatan mesra di atas ranjang. Ojiro terlalu polos dan naif. Shinsou harus puas dengan ciuman durasi singkat yang mereka lakukan di depan pintu kamar mandi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hmm? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kau saja yang mudah _horny_. Shinsou, kalau kau sangat ingin menyentuhnya—lakukan saja. Untuk malam ini aku akan bersikap baik dan menuruti keinginanmu."

"Termasuk seks?"

"Kau ingin kutendang keluar?"

"Hanya saling menggesek—"

"Tidak akan."

"Apa kau bercita-cita jadi pendeta, hah?" Shinsou mulai kesal sendiri. Ojiro tertawa.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Cih." Shinsou menyisir rambutnya yang masih setengah basah ke belakang. Pemuda itu membawa kausnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Ojiro meminjamkan kaus miliknya. Ukuran tubuh mereka berbeda.

"Menungging," perintah Shinsou dengan nada mutlak.

"Hah? Tunggu sebentar—kenapa harus menungging? Otakmu benar-benar kotor. Aku hanya perlu duduk membelakangimu." Ojiro mengubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Shinsou.

Jemari panjang dan kokoh milik Shinsou menelusuri punggung Ojiro yang masih berbalut kaus. Jemari itu bergerak, menekan titik-titik sensitif yang membuat punggung Ojiro meremang.

"Kau bilang ingin menyentuh ekor—"

"_Sssh_, aku sedang pemanasan. Sebelum memasuki permainan inti kita harus melakukan _foreplay_." Jemari Shinsou turun, mendarat tepat di atas bokong Ojiro membuat ekor pemuda itu refleks menyambar wajah Shinsou.

"Geli! Kau pasti melakukannya dengan sengaja—meremas—"

"_Yeah_, memang sengaja. Jangan marah, aku hanya mempermainkanmu. _Well_, sampai mana aku tadi? Oh, bagian ekor. Aku sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi jika aku menyentuh ekormu." Tawa Shinsou sungguh nista membuat Ojiro ingin menampol pipi kekasihnya.

"Mungkin kau akan terangsang—"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau yakin sekali. Aku bahkan belum mencoba. Kalau merasa _horny_ setelah aku menyentuhnya katakan saja. Aku akan membantumu."

"Mengapa pacarku sangat mesum."

"Thanks pujiannya." Shinsou memegang ekor Ojiro yang cukup besar dan tebal dengan salah satu tangan yang bebas sementara tangan satunya mengelus-elus bagian ujung yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu tebal berwarna pirang, hampir seperti wol.

"_Hmmm_..." Shinsou mengelus dengan penuh perasaan membuat Ojiro sedikit berjengit karena merasa kegelian. Entah kenapa kegiatan ini sangat mesum sekali meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Shinsou mulai membawa bulu-bulu itu ke wajahnya, pipinya bergesekan halus dengan gumpalan mirip wol. Sensasi ini... sungguh aneh, tapi menenangkan. Seperti beban berat yang menggantung di punggungnya terangkat seketika. Perasaan nyaman, terbuai oleh sesuatu yang lembut... _fuwa-fuwa_, apalah istilahnya. Shinsou mulai iseng melingkarkan ekor Ojiro mengelilingi lehernya.

"Shinsou... b-bagaimana?" Ojiro bertanya penasaran. Sejak tadi yang dilakukan kekasihnya hanya mengelus dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Angin malam masuk melalui celah sempit jendela kamar Ojiro yang tak tertutup sempurna.

Terus terang, Ojiro sedikit malu. Shinsou selalu meminta hal-hal mesum secara blak-blakan. Mereka pernah berciuman di bilik toilet laki-laki saat di sekolah. Atau diam-diam menyelinap ke halaman belakang sekolah dengan niat untuk melakukan _skinship_ tapi selalu gagal karena pasangan fenomenal kelas 1-A, Todoroki dan Midoriya, selalu memonopoli tempat itu. Tak jarang Ojiro menyaksikan—secara tidak sengaja—kegiatan intim yang menggebu-gebu dari pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Shinsou, kalau kau terangsang t-tidak apa-apa, aku bisa maklum. Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja. Hei—"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzz..."

"..."

"Zzzzz..."

Ojiro memandang kekasihnya tertidur pulas dengan ekor miliknya melingkari leher kokoh si pemuda berambut ungu.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Apanya yang terangsang, dasar omong kosong."

Ojiro tertawa pelan. Ia tak tega untuk menarik ekornya karena itu akan membangunkan Shinsou yang pulas.

"Ya sudahlah, _oyasumi_ Shinsou."

_**END**_


End file.
